


Drunken Promises

by Alyssa_bird



Series: The Person in Question Series [4]
Category: Kill Your Darlings (2013)
Genre: Wishful Thinking, alcohol tw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-19
Updated: 2014-06-19
Packaged: 2018-02-05 07:25:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1810186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alyssa_bird/pseuds/Alyssa_bird
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Of course, I'll always be your friend."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drunken Promises

**Author's Note:**

> Part four of the quiet and the not so quiet moments of the Beats.

"Come on, Allen! Don't get lazy on me now! Just a few more blocks and we're home."

"Dont....don't tell me what to do! I'm...trying!"

Lucien looked at his watch, it was 2:46 A.M. He sighed. He and Allen were crawling out their skin back in Lucien's dorm, so, naturally, they went out to get drunk. Unfortunately for Lu, Allen had had a little too much to drink and now he was half dragging the prick all the way home. 

"Don't get sluggish, you asshole. I swear I'm not going to carry you home! I will leave you on a bench!" 

"Oh, Lu Lu, you wouldn't leave me on bench!"  Allen erupted into giggles and leaned more heavily on the taller boy.

"Don't underestimate me, Ginsy. You know deep down I'm a callous, cruel, vindictive prick." 

Allen stopped walking and looked at Lucien, "Don't say that! You...are the most beautiful soul," He paused, Lucien stepped back for a second, Allen looked as if he was about to vomit. Luckily, Allen was able to compose himself. "It's all right, I swallowed it. Anyways, what was I blabbering about? Oh, yeah. You are the most beautiful soul I have ever met, you hear me?"

Lucien beamed, "Yes, I hear you. Now let's get you home now." 

Allen remained unmoving, "No, I don't want to. You know what? Let's just get out of here. Let's go. We can go to California. I hear it's beautiful there. Let's go."

"Oh, really?" Lucien was talking in tone that one might use when talking to a small child. "You just want us to leave everything behind and go to California?"

Allen blinked, "Exactly." 

"Okay, we'll go to California. But first, I want you to go to fucking sleep and we'll see how you feel in the morning. Deal?"

"Deal," Allen replied with a lopsided grin.

By some miracle, Lucien finally managed to get Allen home in one piece. 

Now, the real journey was getting Allen through the eerily quiet corridors of the dorms. 

"Hey! Hey, Lu! Stop!" Allen yelled as they passed a door.

"Shhh!" 

Allen squirmed out of Lucien's grip and staggered where he stood. He pointed at the wooden door on the left of him. 

"No...this son of a bitch...hic...he copied off my test yesterday! Didn't think I was looking....but I was! I was!"

Lucien wrapped his arms around Allen in a iron grip and started to drag him down the corridor. Shit, at this rate they're sure to be caught. Allen was still yammering on about moral integrity when Lucien shoved the poor drunk inside his dorm. There was no way he'd be able to sneak Allen into his own room undetected. 

"Come on, Gins. Let's go to bed." Lucien just felt exhausted. He was sure to give Allen pure hell for all this tomorrow. 

Lucien pulled off his wine colored sweater and chino pants and threw himself into bed. After listening to Allen stumble around in the darkness, Lucien finally felt Allen fall into bed next to him, not even bothering to get underneath the covers.

They lay in silence together, in spite of himself, Lucien smiled, this had been a good night. 

"You know, I'd go with you." He heard Allen's voice say in the darkness.

"Where? California?"

He felt Allen shrug, "Anywhere."

Lucien loved Allen, that was true. But not the kind of love that Allen felt for him. He loved him like he loved Jack, like Bill. They were all some of the best friends he'd have. He doubted he'd ever find friends like this ever again in his lifetime. He was scared. He was scared for Allen. He wanted so desperately for Allen to not be the next Dave. He didn't want another unwanted admirer. He wanted friends. He wanted inspirations. 

"Allen, please don't say things like that. You're drunk. You don't mean them."

"I do, I do. You're my greatest friend, Lu."

Lucien turned over to look at Allen, who was laying on his side to face Lucien. 

"Only friends...right? I need you as my friend now more than ever, Al."

Allen swallowed, he felt like he was going to vomit, but he was sure it wasn't just the effects of the alcohol. "Of course, I'll always be your friend." 

Allen spoke in an almost sober way, a serious way that scared Lucien again. He'd heard that tone before, he'd seen that sad look.

"Tell me about California." Lucien said finally.

Allen smiled. "It's nothing like New York. I hear it's sunny all of the time. It almost never rains, even in the Winter, it never looks gloomy outside. And the beaches! I hear they're beautiful and the sand is always warm and the wind smells like grass and sea salt. I hear that people are always smiling, those Californians...they don't have a care in the world..."

**Author's Note:**

> It has occurred to me that most of my chapters end with Allen being sad, so, I'm definitely working on changing that!


End file.
